In recent years, smart devices (Mobile/Tablet) are high-priced products and have a structure that protects a touch panel by applying a display unit, that is, a flat or 2.5D and 3D cover glasses on the front. Such a cover glass has a high risk of being damaged or broken due to physical shock or falling.
When the cover glass is damaged or broken, cost of about 30 to 40% of the smart device is required during repairing, and a lot of time of at least 2 hors to 2 days is taken for repairing. Also, the appearance is poor and the surface is sharp to cause floating and malfunctioning.
However, when the cover glass of the smart device is damaged or broken, due to the high repairing cost, the smart device is often used by abiding the above-mentioned inconveniences and risks, and a small damage such as scratches is often neglected.
Accordingly, improvements that general consumers can easily attach a protective glass or protective film to the display of the smart device are required.
The above-described technical structure is a background technique for helping in understanding of the present invention, and does not refer to conventional techniques widely known in the art to which the present invention belongs.